Lubricating oils for use in internal combustion engines such as those in the automobile are normally formulated with various additives to improve their properties under engine operating conditions. While commercially available motor oils of both petroleum and synthetic origin provide good lubrication for the metal parts of an internal combustion engine, it has long been recognized that friction and wear properties of these motor oils have not been optimized. Accordingly, the art has developed a number of products which can be added directly to the oil in the crankcase by the ultimate consumer. These crankcase additives are said to reduce friction and to provide improved engine wear characteristics to the base motor oil. As a practical matter, however, many of the commercially available crankcase additives do not significantly improve motor oil performance and in some cases may actually reduce the performance characteristics of the base motor oil to which they are added. Thus, there is a significant need for a friction reducing additive which can be added directly to motor oil in the crankcase to improve performance characteristics without introducing any of the deleterious effects caused by the prior art crankcase additives.